The Story of Us
by BigMouth96
Summary: Kathy's point of view. SongFic: The Story of Us by Taylor Swift.


**Yeah. I know. Another one-shot song-fic. Well I had this idea stuck in my head so I decided to make it into a story. One day last week I was hanging out with my bestie Sarah, who happens to love SVU like I do. We were talking and listening to the radio when the song "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift comes on. Since we both hate Kathy, we decide that it's the perfect song to describe Kathy and Elliot's relationship in Kathy's point of view.**

**Enjoy :D**

**(And I know Elliot is gone D:!)**

**The Story of Us**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly<em>

I remember the day I met you like it was yesterday. You were absolutely gorgeous. We were both juniors in high school. It was at my best friend Joy's summer party – we were both drunk. She introduced us, he was gorgeous, and within minutes of her leaving us alone, we ran to her bedroom, where I lost my virginity.

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones"  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

I saw you a lot at school. I thought we were now dating, but apparently we weren't. Neither of us said hi to each other in the halls. You never called me. It was like a one night stand. I felt like crap whenever I saw you, especially when you were talking to other girls. I was dying inside.

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
>Oh, a simple complication<em>

It was a week later, and I realized I had gotten pregnant after having sex with you one time. You forgot to wear a condom. I called you, scared what you would think. I was scared you would think I was a tramp who only wanted you for your money. But I didn't. I told you it was important. Really important. You told me you would be right over.

_Miscommunications lead to fall out_

Once you got to my house, seeing the tears in my eyes, you thought I our relationship was over. You began yelling at me, asking me what you did wrong. I told you nothing. You asked me why I was going to break up with you. I told you I had no clue what you were talking about. I didn't even know we were going out. You said we were. I asked you why you ignored me at school. You said you thought I was ignoring me. You said you were going to call me and ask me what happened. I ran into your arms, with tears in my eyes, telling you the news. You took it better than I thought you would.

_So many things that I wish you knew  
>So many walls up I can't break through <em>

"Kathy, will you marry me?" you asked me. I told you yes.

_Now I'm standing alone  
>In a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know<br>Is it killing you_  
><em>Like it's killing me?<br>I don't know what to say  
>Since a twist of fate <em>  
><em>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us  
>Looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Next chapter_

It was 1999. You went off to work like it was any other day. When you got home, I could tell something had changed. You looked happier. You looked how you used to look at me. I felt like crying. All you told me was you finally got your new partner. You didn't tell me she was a girl. You didn't tell me her name.

_How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes<br>And trying to look busy_

You started getting home later and later. You said you were working, but I knew you were with Olivia, doing God knows what. You were practically obsessed with here. But, whenever you came home, I acted like nothing was wrong. I served you your dinner and washed your clothes and continued to be a good wife and mother of your children.

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

You blamed work, but I know you were the one who asked to go undercover. There were plenty of other capable officers who could have gone undercover instead of you. But no. You asked, and you got what you wanted. You were becoming bored with me, and I was becoming tired of all of the lies.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should have held me_

I forgot why, but there was a party at the precinct. I think it was for New Years. You invited me and of course I accepted – it was the first time we went to something for your work together. I called my mom and asked watch the kids and as soon as she arrived at our house, we left. I thought we were going to have fun, dance, do normal couple things, and we did…until Olivia walked up and introduced herself to me. She was so pretty, no wonder you were always at work. You wanted to be around her as much as you possibly could. I noticed you staring at her chest, but I said nothing. I was nothing compared to her.

_Oh, we're scared to see the ending  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<em>

I pretended you working late was no big deal, but my heart was slowly breaking. I didn't know how to tell you.

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud <em>

I thought if I told you, you would think I was crazy, delusional. But I know I wasn't, I know I'm not.

_Now I'm standing alone  
>In a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know<br>Is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me?<br>I don't know what to say  
>Since a twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us<br>Looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<em>

I was beginning to get tired of you always working. We argued a lot. You said it was work, but I blamed Olivia. I told you I knew you loved her. You said that was bull shit. We continued to argue…

_But I liked it better when you were on my side  
>The battle's in your hands now<em>

I finally had enough. I told you it was either work and Olivia or me. You said I was crazy. That I didn't know what I was talking about. I told you the kids and I were going to stay at my mom's for a while. I handed you the divorce papers and left.

_But I would lay my armor down  
>If you'd say you'd rather love than fight<br>So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<em>

You called me to meet you at some coffee shop. I was excited to see you again. I made sure I looked pretty. I noticed you the moment I walked into the room. You were sitting at a table across the room, on your phone. I ran up to you and gave you a hug – I was so happy to see you. You stood up and handed me the divorce papers. They were signed. I watched you leave. Olivia was in the car. I cried for days.

_Now I'm standing alone  
>In a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know<br>Is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me?<br>I don't know what to say  
>Since a twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us<br>Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?  
>I don't know what to say<br>Since a twist of fate  
>'cause we're going down<br>And the story of us  
>Looks a lot like a tragedy now<em>

But, Mr. Stabler, the joke is on you. While you are chasing after your partner, a woman you will never get, I am happy. Being with you was draining. We never had any fun. Besides, I am dating your best friend from high school. I don't know if I ever told you this, but while you were off with Ms. Olivia, I was sleeping with him.

_The end_


End file.
